


Suzanne

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: The Lovely Bones - Alice Sebold
Genre: Gen, Nostalgia, Reminiscing, thoughts
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricorda ancora i gemiti soffocati della stanza accanto, nei lunghi sonnellini pomeridiani e sua mamma che, dopo il bagno pomeridiano, le spiegava chi diavolo fosse Persefone, la regina dell’Oltretomba o Demetra, dea della messe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suzanne

**Suzanne**

 

   
Il suo nome era aggraziato, un porto sicuro per chiunque si trovasse in difficoltà – _ma non era sempre stato così._  
Un tempo, Suzanne Salmon era stata una ragazzina dai lunghi capelli color castano topo: mai sarebbe diventata ragazza, figurarsi donna.  
Ricorda ancora i gemiti soffocati della stanza accanto, nei lunghi sonnellini pomeridiani e sua mamma che, dopo il bagnetto, le spiegava chi diavolo fosse Persefone, la regina dell’Oltretomba o Demetra, dea della messe.  
Dormiva sonni tranquilli, ignara che un giorno qualcuno avrebbe strappato e pigiato in una valigia i torpori infantili.

  
_A quattordici anni s’è ancora bambini e a quattordici anni non si dovrebbe scoprire il circolo vizioso e l’umanità dei propri professori  
_ _Si dovrebbe guardare il sole con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca sigillata  
_ _Si dovrebbero fare molte cose, di certo non entrare in buchi sottoterra e non uscirne vivi_  



End file.
